Empty Eyes
by R-Deg
Summary: An almost beaten to death girl is found at the Konoha gates. Her senses are all being manipulated by a Genjutsu making it next to impossible for anyone to get close to her or even communicate with her. Sai X OC {Please read past ch.1 as it does get better.}
1. Chapter 1

** I Do Not Own Anything that is Part of The Naruto Series; only my OCs and story plot**

* * *

The warm sun was beginning to rise up from a long nights sleep to welcome a new and beautiful day in Konoha. Kotetsu and Izumo are sitting at the front gates to Konoha awaiting the end of their guard shift.

Kotetsu leaned back in his chair and lets out a long yawn. "Aaaaaaaaaahhh! Izumo, how did we end up with the night shift again? This is two weeks in a row now."

Izumo lets out a yawn and looked to his comrade. "Don't ask me, ask Hokage-Sama."

Kotetsu leaned back in his chair a bit more and let out a light laugh. "I would rather not question the Hokage. And I would rather not get yelled at by her either for complaining about the night shifts."

Both smiled and laughed at the comment, but the laughter was cut short by a suddden knocking on the Konoha gates. "BANG! BANG! BANG!"

"hmm…? Who could that be coming here this early in the morning?" said Izumo. He got up from his chair and walked towards the gate doors, currious to find out who was banging on the other side.

"Please! Anyone! Let me in!" shouted a voice from the other side of the giant doors. "Please! Someone!" said the stranger in a more urgent tone of voice.

Izumo and Kotetsu ran to the doors and readied them selves incase it was a trap. Both men looked to each other and nodded. They made the hand seals needed to open the gates. As the doors were slowly opening, the two shinobi peered through the doors, still standing at the ready. To their surprise there lay a teenage girl, collapsed, on the ground in front of them. They waited a moment before walking over to the girl. Izumo walked on the right side of the girl while Kotetsu on the left. Kotetsu looked around the surrounding area for anything suspisous but nothing was amise. They took mental note of the girls appearance; her clothes were torn up, and she appeared to be beated, cut, and bused heavly. Izumo then noticed a small pool of fresh blood on the ground by her head, staining the long white as snow hair.

"Shit!" said Kotetsu. "What the hell happened to her?"

"I'll call to the Hospital and to Hokage-Sama" said Izumo. "You get her to the Hospital!"

Kotetsu picked up the girl and cradled her in his arms. "Right!" With that, Kotetsu disappeared in a flash.

From in the tree tops one of Danzo's Root ANBU was watching. He wrote quickly on a scroll, made some hand seals and the scroll disapeared in a small puff of smoke. He then jumped back into the forest.

At the Hospital, Kotetsu stood outside of the room that the girl was in. Two nurses were in the room tending to the girl's injuries. The girl's random appearance at the gates was strange and there was no knowing what may happen when the girl wakes.

"Kotetsu!" said a stern female voice.

He looked up to see the Hokage. He stood up right away "Yes, Hokage-sama!"

"Go home and rest. I'll take it from here" said Tsunade.

"Yes." Kotetsu bowed and walk away from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"She seems to have stabilized. When she wakes, if she is strong enough to talk, ask her what happened to her." said Tsunade to Sakura.

"Hai!"

And with that the Hokage left to return to her office.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

As the Hokage walked towards the Hokage office building she noticed that Shizune was outside and looked flustered, even more so than usual.

"Tsunade-sama!" shouted Shizune when she saw her master approaching. "Tsunade-sama, the elders have called for an urgent meeting. They are already waiting and Danzo is also in attendance." Tsunade's expression went very serious at this news as she walked into the building and to the meeting room.

"What is the reason for your visit this time?"

"I did not realize we were in the habit of inviting enemy shinobi into our village" said Danzo. "And saving them from death no less."

"If she has committed any crimes and is a wanted Nin then we will deal with her. But..." said Tsunade as she looked straight at Danzo "unless you have information that proves she is a threat..." she paused.

Danzo did not respond to the statement.

_Of course he would not willing share any information. Senile old man!_

"Tsunade, we agree with Danzo on this matter" said Koharu. "With the posing threats from other villages and the Akatsuki on the move, we cannot afford to be lax in who we let into the village without some sort of identification or other methods of precaution being taken."

"Your choices are clear..." said Homura "either dispose of her immediately, or send her on her way the moment she is conscious. You are not to wait for her wounds to be healed!"

"Tsk!" Tsunade clicked, _Funny how death is the first option._ She got up from the couch and headed towards the door. "I didn't realize that we had sunk so low as to not deal with outsiders in a more diplomatic way instead of jumping to conclusions and staining our hands with innocent blood." The room remained silent as the Hokage and her aid left.

"Shizune, order extra guards at the hospital. I don't trust Danzo to not make a move."

"Hai!"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

She opened her eyes and looked around the place she were she was. Her sight was blurry and she saw only bright white around her. She closed her eyes to try and adjust her sight. She opened her eyes and looked around again. She realized that she was in not too small room. She struggled to sit up against the pain in much of her body when she suddenly felt a searing pain in her head and caught her head in her hand.

_What happened? Where am I? Why am I in such pain?_ She laid back down in hopes that the pain would stop so she could think. She stared blankly up at the ceiling for a while. _The only things I remember are knocking at giant doors asking for help and hearing some voices. Everything else is blank._ She tried sitting up again, with less pain this time. She noticed that she had many bandages on her arms and that she felt and looked clean. She assumed that she was in a hospital, and felt grateful for this.

She slowly got up from the bed and walked over to the open window. _So this is the village I came to? What village is this? Everything looks so...normal and peaceful._ She then noticed a small blue bird flying close to her window. She extended her hand to it and it landing on her fingers. _You do not look like a monster at all._ The bird chirped and she smiled back. _Have I finally been granted some peace?_

Behind her, she had not heard or noticed Sakura come into the room. Sakura came into the room with a tray of new bandages when she noticed her patient standing at the window.

"Oh! Good you're awake..." Sakura started.

She froze with fear at the suddenness of hearing a voice behind her. The bird flew off and as she watched it flying away, the birds' innocent form morphed into a creature with teeth, red eyes, and wings of a bat.

"...But I don't think you should move too much right-now" Sakura continued as she put the tray down and walked closer, "You were very badly injured and still need lots of rest." When she looked over, she noticed how rigid the girl's body went all of a sudden. "Are you all right?" Sakura did not move any closer.

She slowly turned her head to see who or what was behind her. What she saw was not Sakura, but a large Zombie like looking creature.

Sakura noticed the fear in the girls' eyes. She slowly began to walk closer to her, "There is nothing to fear, your safe here" said Sakura. However her words did not translate the same to the girl.

She had backed up to window has much as she could without falling out. The monster was still coming closer. With a jolt of adrenalin, she fell out the window.

"Watch out!" Sakura ran to grab her but failed. She saw the girl land on her feet and run off.

"What's going on?" said and ANBU guard who had heard Sakura shout.

"She ran away! We need to find her!" said Sakura


	3. Chapter 3

She watched from a back alley as many of the monster like creatures walked, ran, and jumped through the village. They must be searching for her but; they had not found her yet. It probably helped that she had found (technically stole from an open street vender) a long, dark, hooded cloak. She found it odd that she easily blended in with the creatures, however, had to be on guard none the less. Now the hard part would be avoiding everyone and getting out of the village. She pulled the hood over her head and tucked all of her hair in, and headed out into the streets.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Search team report" said Kakashi over the radio.

"Nothing to the north" responded Shino

"Nothing south" responded Kiba

"Nothing west either Kakashi-Sensei" responded Hinata

"Hmmmmm...I thought as much" said Kakashi "Nothing east nor in the sounding outside area of the village". Kakashi had sent out his hounds to search as well. "Sai, how are things from the air?"

"Nothing yet" he responded. "I have sent out many ink birds and mice to search as well"

"Good work!" Kakashi paused then sighed, "She seems to have some good skills at hiding herself, which makes this that much more difficult. Everyone, keep searching."

"HAI!"

She walked closer to the main gates, but noticed a hooded figure just standing like a statue at the gates. She casually began turned away from the gates and headed west. Every direction she went there were creatures guarding the ways out. She ducked down another alley to rest and think. "Damn! This is not good. I'm exhausted and just want out. And the pain is becoming intolerable." She suddenly heard a rustling behind her. She turned quickly to see what it was. To her surprise it was a white bird. It's wing was tangled in some wires. She walked over to the bird and gently freed its' wing. She took notice that the bird looked odd, almost like it was an animated drawing. The bird flapped its wings in her face a couple of time removing the hood that hide her distinguishing hair. She stared at the bird then watched as the bird flew up to the sky.

"Found her!" said Sai. "She is wearing a long dark hooded cloak, heading, south-east."

"Good job Sai!" responded Kakashi. "Search team, head in that direction. If you find her try to restrain her or keep her occupied until the rest of the team arrives!"

Everyone began heading in that direction. Sai flew around the area keeping track of her with his mice. However, she began to duck in and out more frequently and, was moving more quickly. She must have noticed she was being followed, and she had.

"She's moving towards the Hokage Mountain." Sai reported. At that moment he saw her staring up at him on the giant bird, clearly following her. She began to run as quickly as her body would let her. She ran to, and through, a tunnel that brought her up to the top of the mountain where to her dismay she was an open target. She looked out towards the village, then turned around and found herself surrounded by the search team.

"We don't want to hurt you. We want to help" said Kakashi has he slowly walked towards her.

She could not hear his words. All she knew was that the monsters were coming closer and, fear was taking over. She moved backwards has Kakashi got closer. She then felt her foot slip and she lost her balance and began to fall off the edge. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Sai quickly drew a giant bird and sent it after her. She closed her eyes as she was falling, anticipating her quick death, but hit something soft. Sai had caught her and flown her back up top. _It saved me? What is this thing?_ Confused, she didn't understand what kind of animal the white birds actually were.

The bird landed when a strange black purple light raced past the group towards the girl. The light circled the ground around her then a pillar of light shot up. Sai's bird was destroyed in a flash and the only thing that could be heard was screams. She was tied up with torn vines, suspended in the air inside the pillar.

None of them had ever seen such a jutsu. "Hinata! Can you find the user?" said Kakashi.

"Byakugan!" Hinata searched around and found a stream of the strange chakra leading underground. "There, underground"

"Got it!" said Kiba "Gatsuuga!" As the technique hit the ground, an unknown ninja jumped out. He was clearly injured by Kiba and Akamaru's attack. Shino's bugs stopped him in his tracks the second he landed. Sai's Fuu dog then pinned him down to the ground.

_Shit!_

"I'm only going to ask this, release your technique." said Kakashi as he appeared next to the unknown Nin with a Chidori in his right hand.

The man chuckled to himself, then let out a loud laugh, "**Hahahaha**...I can't! That won't release her until the last ounce of life's been sucked out." at that moment Kakashi and the others turned their attention back to the girl who was screaming even louder. The man used the distraction to free a hand, grabbed a kunai out and stabbed himself through the neck.

"SHIT!" Kakashi moved out of the way and, tried to stop him, but it was too late. He was dead.

"Kakashi-sensei, there must be something we can do" said Hinata.

As the group watched the girl and tried to think of how to free her they noticed that the girl had managed to get her hands free. She made a series of hand signs; "Dark Element: Hell's Cage!" An orb of red and black formed in front of her hands and began to grow. The technique quickly over came the other and freed her from the vines. She fell to the ground, barely conscious, inside the dome like barrier she had created.


	4. Chapter 4

Down in the village, many of the villagers and young ninjas saw the dark pillar of light and heard the hunting screams. With curiosity leading them, they headed up the mountain. Naruto and Sakura were last to arrive.

"YOH! What the hell is going on?" said Naruto as he approached.

"Shishio!" called Sakura to her master. As she and Naruto came closer they stopped dead in their tracks at the scene. One man was dead, and Sakura's runaway patient was sitting in the middle of some sort of dome, even more injured from the looks of her, curled up with her knees to her chest and a blank empty expression on her face.

"Kakashi..." called Tsunade. Kakashi approached her and began to recount what all had transpired.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Danzo sat on his plain dark gray couch reading a scroll. He looked up to see one of his subordinates on his knee bowing in front of him, "Report"

"Roshi completed his technique and had captured the target"

"Had?"

"My apologies Danzo-sama; she is still alive." he explained, "She used a technique that overwhelmed his. She has trapped herself within a barrier."

"Hmmm...And Roshi?" asked Danzo

"Dead. As you ordered, I used a mind transfer technique to kill him."

"Well done. Continue to monitor her. Dismissed" and the subordinate disappeared. _The __**Dark Element: Life Drain **__technique will have left her weak; she will not last long. We will wait, _he thought with a sly smile on his face.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Have we determined any weakness to her barrier?" asked Sakura

"Her chakra levels are very low; however, the barrier is not using her chakra. Somehow it is sustaining itself." said Hinata

"Well we just have to break it!" said Naruto. And before anyone could stop him, Naruto was running full speed towards to barrier ready to break it with a Rasengan. Naruto made a direct hit but was thrown back with a hard landing. When he looked up he saw Sakura in front of him, and then a swift punch to the face.

"You Idiot! You can't just rush in when we have no idea what kind of technique that is, let alone not able to talk to her." Scolded Sakura

The group of on looking ninjas stared and shook their heads at Naruto and Sakura.

"Neji, Tenten, Lee...you will stay here and guard her and the area tonight. Report immediately if there any changes to her status." ordered the Hokage.

"HAI!"

"Kakashi, you and Sai will return in the morning."

"I will speak with my father. Troublesome as it is, he might have a better idea of how to go about breaking the barrier. Ino, you too should talk to your father. Ask him if he has been able to reach a mind within the protection of a barrier; and if he has encountered difficulties with such." said Shikamaru

"Good idea Shikamaru" said Ino

And with that the group dispersed, most of which headed home for the night. When Sai arrived at his apartment he made himself some tea and sat down in front of a canvas he had started to paint before being recruited for the search team. He starred a while at his painting as if trying to remember what it was he had been painting. All he could think about was the girl. He had gotten a good look at her face when she freed one of his animated birds. _She looked so scared, and fragile,_ yet she was like nothing he had ever seen; her long snow white hair, slender feminine body that was graceful even when still, and her deep emerald green eyes. Without realizing it, he had sketched out the girl as she looked when he first saw her through the eyes of his bird. When he finished he paused for a moment; _her eyes were empty and lifeless. Even more so than mine usually had._ His stare turned to concern; an emotion he was becoming more familiar with. He hoped that things will be better in the morning, and wanted her to still be alive at the very least when he saw her again. He wanted to see her again, that he knew.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I want to thank everyone who as been following/reading my story. I'm very flattered and excited to write more. I would like to apologize for not updating sooner. I have experienced some personal issues, network/Internet issues, and had a case of writers block. It took a while BUT here it is! Enjoy! Plz let me know how I may improve my work. Thank You!

* * *

Morning arrived and Sai had not slept as well as he would have liked to; he had thought about her all night. When he arrived to relieve Neji and the others Lee was doing hand stand push-ups, while Tenten and Neji watched with disbelief at their comrades' dedication to his training.

"Good morning" said Sai

"Morning" responded Nejin and Tenten

"1768, 1769...Morinng Sai-san...1771," responded Lee

"Has he been doing that all night?" asked Sai as he walked over to the others.

Tenten let out a deep sigh and a dragged out "Yes". Neji said nothing.

"Any changes in her status?" asked Sai "There has been no change to the barrier, however, her chakra is very low, and a couple of times she looked like she may collapse but, must have caught herself and trying hard to stay awake" said Neji

Sai did not comment, he absorbed the information as he watched her; still curled up with the same empty expression he saw yesterday. _Is she so afraid that she will not allow herself to rest even for just a moment? What is she fearful of?_ He thought.

"Yo!" waved Kakashi as he walked up, accompanied by Yamanaka Inoichi. "You can go home and get some rest" said Kakashi to Neji and his team mates. The overnight team bid their replacements goodbye as they headed for home. Well, at least two of them were going home to rest, as for Lee he walked away on his hands; trying to beat yet another one of Guy-Sensei's outrageous records.

Sai watched his comrades leave only for a moment, then returned his attention back to the girl. Kakashi took notice of this but, said nothing. "Sai, Have you been formally introduced to Yamanaka Inoichi?" asked Kakashi.

Sai turned away from her, knowing that his behaviour might have been taken as rude by not greeting Kakashi and Inoichi. "I'm sorry," he said with a half-smile, "I have heard much about your missions and work Inoichi-san" he said with a short bow.

"I'm sure you have heard lots being from Root" Inoichi said. "I have heard good things about you to...Sai? Correct?" Sai nodded. Pleasantries aside, Inoichi took notice of the girl. "So this is our guest that Ino told me about." He walked around the barrier, and appeared very focused. "This barrier is impressive! Physically impenetrable; however, it is much more difficult to block mind penetrating techniques" he said with a confident grin. He made the hand signs and entered her mind with his mind reading technique. Only seconds had passed before she grabbed her head, winced in pain, and Inoichi was forced out. He stumbled back a couple of steps, regained himself, then glared with a most serious expression.

"Were you forced out?" asked Kakashi

"Unfortunately; however, the effort was not in vain" he paused, "She is under a powerful genjutsu. This type could have only been done by a Uchiha" said Inoichi as he looked back to Kakashi. Silence rolled over the group.

"Itachi?" asked Kakashi

"Most likely" responded Inoichi

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Many hours had pasted, both Kakashi and Inoichi left to speak with the Hokage and the team from the intel division. Sai sat under a nearby tree still watching her. She looked worse since Inoichi had tried to enter her mind. He had an idea; he pulled out his scroll and drew a mouse.

"Choju-Giga!"

His drawing came to life and began scurrying around. It moved closer to the front right side of the barrier and was jumping and rolling around to get her attention; and it worked. She turned her head just enough to see the mouse. The mouse came closer to the barrier wall and nudged it with its' noise. Nothing happened. As the mouse continued to do this, it walked further and further in the barrier, and before long found itself inside the barrier. Her expression did not change, but she stared at the mouse with more focus. It sniffed around as it moved closer to her. She watched the mouse, then slowly moved an arm and put her hand down, palm up, to the mouse. It went to her hand, sniffed, then climbed on. She lifted the mouse towards her face and they just stared at each other for what seemed like minutes opposed to seconds.

Kakashi had returned. Her attention shifted to Kakashi who was walking by. The mouse looked too, then back into her eyes. The relection in her eyes was not of Kakashi, but some sort of disgusting creature. The mouse looked away and to Kakashi. He looked normal now. But when it looked back to her eyes the reflection was still the same as when he first looked; a monster. Sai looked up with a slight perplexed expression.

"Kakashi-san, is it possible for a genjutsu to affect all conscience senses opposed to just the mind?" Asked Sai. "Hmmm..." Kakashi thought for a moment before responding.

"Well, it is not unheard of, but rare and extremely difficult to do. However," he paused, "if this is Itachis' work then I would not put it pasted him." He looked to Sai who still seemed in deep thought. "What's your thought?" Asked Kakashi.

"It is more an observation," Sai started. "I have noticed that she is afraid of us, however, the many times she has come into contact with my animated creatures she seems fine. A bit calmer even. Even now, she is interacting with one of my mice inside the barrier."

"She let it inside?" Asked Kakashi. He looked to her and saw the ink mouse in the palm of her hand.

"I don't think she let it in..." Paused Sai, "It seemed more like it was able to simply pass into it. It's hard to explain. But based on the interactions and what I saw, I don't think she can actually see or hear us as we are. I think that the genjutsu affects her only when in direct contact with anything that is a living, breathing organism."

"Meaning that she sees something else and doesn't know that we are trying to help her." Said Kakashi

"That's the theory" said Sai.

"Good work Sai. Keep interacting with her. Maybe this will help build communication with her. I'm going to go see the Hokage and report." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sai went and sat back down under the tree. He thought for a while about a way of developing communication with her. It donned on him; he remembered reading in a book that when getting to know someone, food or a dinner is a good starting point. He focused on the mouse.

It jumped down from her hand and scurried away and passed through the barrier just as easily as the first time. She watched it disappear. A couple of minutes later it returned with an apple. It rolled it right into the barrier and to her feet. She put her hand out again to the mouse, and it climbed on. She reached the other hand down and picked up the apple.

A moment later, Sai lost focus and looked up. He was taken aback by her; he felt a warmth and nervous feeling in his chest, and was blushing (he didn't realize this though). When she had picked up the apple she looked to the mouse and smiled followed by a "Thank you." She looked completely different in this moment; her demeanor was calmer, her smile was gentile and kind, and her eyes were now filled with life. She was more beautiful than any painting he had ever seen or could create himself.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of days passed; Sai, along with team Kakashi, was assigned to guard duty on a 24 hour basis. Along with that, Sai was to continue with the interactions with his ink creations as it had proven very useful. He had no issues with being on guard for long periods of time, however, was having difficulties with the social part of the task. It is one thing to simply entertain with his ink creatures, but another to develop on that as he has enough trouble with social situations as it is. It's a good thing he has the rest of his team there to help him as they provided some good ideas for him. Well...not really from Naruto, but the intentions are good.

Sakura suggested to used his creatures to deliver short messages, like he often does to relay information on missions. Tenzo suggested that the first message ask if she can read the message, to ensure the idea would work. Sai wrote a message and sent it off in the form of a butterfly. When it landed on the ground in front of her it changed into the message.

The message read: _**Hello, if you can read this please nod to confirm**._

She looked to the mouse with a skeptical look, then nodded to confirm.

Sai followed up with another message: **_Hello, my name is Sai. What's your name?_**

She assumed that the mouse and messages were from the same person and figured that's he could hear her so she responded to the mouse, "Mai"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Over the days that passed, Sai had gained enough trust from Mai to make her more comfortable and helped her build some strength. One of his Fuu dogs now stayed in the barrier with her, brought her food, and kept her warm at night while she slept. The only down time Sai was given was when she slept, and even then he did not rest much.

"Heeyyy! So when are we going to end this and get her out?" Asked Naruto with his hands behind his head.

"Naruto, this is a delicate situation that can't be rushed" Sakura told Naruto

"However, it has been almost a week. Though there has been progress" Tenzo paused, "But, if our goal is help her than we need to actually help her and release the genjutsu and get her medical help. She can't stay like this; Sai can't keep this up forever either" said Tenzo.

Sai did not join the conversation, he pretended to still be focusing on his Fuu dog when he really wasn't. He head what Yamato said and knew that he was right; it was time to explain everything and use the trust he had earned to truly help her. He did not want to just interact with her through his ink creature, he wanted to actually talk to her and be closer to her. He began writing a long message on his scroll; He sent it off to her.

As all other messages she received from Sai, it came in the form of a butterfly, and then transformed into the message.

**_Mai,  
I'm guessing that you have probably been afraid, running, and trying protect yourself for a long time, but we can help you. You are under a genjutsu that is the cause of this. It is manipulating all your senses; making everything appear like monsters. I need you to trust us...to trust me. Please tell me how we can help._**

She read the message a couple more times before answering him. The Fuu dog was lying beside her with its head on her lap for comfort. "The only time I have any peace of mind is when I am resting. I'm not sure of medicines the would put a person to sleep," she said with a doubtful expression, "But... I do know of a plant that would. Should it be ingested, I could rest for a couple of days" she said in a whispered voice. She knew he could hear her, but was leery of the others who also guarded her has of late.

**_What is this plant?_**

"It's called the dream flower. The flower is dark blue with a yellow centre that looks like a star. It is easily grown, however, I don't remember seeing any when I came here. Though," she let out a sigh, and with a sad expression, "there is not much that I remember since coming here."

"Sakura, does the medical green house, or any other green houses in the village grow a blue flower called the dream flower?" Asked Sai.

Sakura, Naruto, and Tenzo all looked at Sai with curious looks at this sudden question.  
"Yes, it's used as a sedative. Why?" Asked Sakura

Before Sakura had even finished answering his question, Sai sent out a number of birds and mice to go find the flower.

"Sai? Want to tell us what you're doing?" Said Naruto. Tenzo and Sakura stood quietly listening.

"Yamato-taicho is right, we need to help her." Sai did not look to his teammates. "I told her what we know and that we have the means to help her. She told me of a plant that would sedate her for a couple of days. This is the only opportunity to release her from the genjutsu" he paused, and looked to his team with a most serious look. "She clearly does not trust anyone else, and I doubt that she will accept any unknown sedative. This plant was her idea, and the only, more logical, option we have."

They continued to look at Sai with curious and suspicious looks. They did not expect Sai to act out, or even show such passion to help another person on his own. The last time it did happened was during their mission to get information on Orochimaru and find Sasuke. * Kabuto told Naruto that "People change. Sasuke-kun's not the same person that you used to know" Sai then turned on Kabuto and restrained him. When Kabuto asked what he was doing, Sai said: "You said people change. That means I can, too." ^

Naruto noticed one of Sai's birds returning with the flower. "Well, I hope this is the right thing, and that it works" he told Sai With a confident smile.

Sai did not respond. He was hoping for this to work too. More so than any of them could understand, more than he could understand. They watched tentatively as the bird flew to Mai and gave her the flower.

She held the flower and stared at it; the Fuu dog still beside her. "I have a request..." She started, "Sai, after I ingest this, I should become unconscious shortly then after. Will you stay with me while I'm asleep?" Mai asked curiously, unsure if her request would be granted. To her pleasure, the Fuu dog nodded its head at her request. "One other request, please" She started, "Draw me a picture of yourself; so I will know you when I wake."

Sai was again surprised by her. He drew the picture of himself quickly with a faint smile on him face (trying hard to hide is emotions from his teammates this time). He saw her study the picture, then eat the flower. Barely a few minutes passed and she began to sway, and fell, unconscious, onto the side of the Fuu dog.

"ALL RIGHT SAI!" Exclaimed Naruto. "Let's go get her and go have some ramen!" He said as he ran towards her.

"Wait Naruto!" Called The others, as they ran to stop him.

And again, Naruto landed on his head, thrown backwards by the barrier. "Owww" was all Naruto said before getting up. "What gives? Shouldn't the barrier be gone?" He asked. Tenzo and Sakura stopped in their tracks, but Sai continued.

As he got closer he could feel the sensation in his chest creeping back again. He was now kneeling beside her. The barrier must have disappeared right after Naruto tried charging. He picked her up, cradling her in his arms, and watched her as she rested in his arms.

"Lets go!" Ordered Tenzo to his team. And with that they all took off.

* * *

*^ taken from Naruto Shippuden episode 49

i know her name is probably a bit to close to Sai...way to close lol BUT it is with reason. Mai means dance and I love to dance so I couldn't resist.

FYI I did some corrections and changes in all previous chapters (some minor, and one more on the major side I guess). I did had an extra explanatory sentence in chap.5 that I had forgotten to add. Didn't realize it until I reviewed and checked my story notes.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get another chapter out to you. I have been very busy with looking for work, landing a great new job, and many daily "part of life" things. I also have had a very hard time developing the plot with constant idea changes, additions, corrections, and just plain blank moments. And it also probably does not help that I have misplaced my rough draft of the overall plot/flow of the story. I'll do my best to get another chapter out to you faster next time.

also, thank you all so very much for reading my story, favouring it, and the comments. Love you all!

* * *

Tenzo sent word to the Hokage informing her of their success and that they're on route to the hospital. When the team arrived at the hospital, they were shown to a large, dimly lit room. Sai laid Mai down on the table and moved back quickly as the nurses began tests, tending to minor wounds, and attaching many wires to their patient. Moments later, Tsunade arrived with Inoichi and members of his team from the interrogation squad.

Tsunade went over to Mai, placed a green glowing hand on her forehead, and began a test of her own. About 10 minutes passed, Tsunade finished her test then remembered that team Kakashi was still, quietly watching, in the room in a far off corner. "Go home, all of you, and get some rest. I expect full reports done by tomorrow!" Said Tsunade. "Shizune will summon for you when I am available."

HAI

They left the room and the door quickly shut behind them. They stood there starring at the door for a couple of seconds. While standing there, Sakura and Tenzo noticed Sai's worried expression.

"Sai..."

"Well I guess the mission's done. Granny Tsunade is on the job now so there's nothing to worry about" said Naruto as he interrupted Sakura. He put his hand behind his head and began to walk off. "We should go have some Ramen!"

"She is in better care now, and will be well soon" said Tenzo. His comment directed towards Sai.

"How about it Sai..." Sakura started with a gentile grin. "Tsunade-sama will let us know how she doing as soon as possible. You deserve some rest. Lets go join Naruto."

"Thank you" he replied with one of his weaker fake smiles. Apparently his concern was clearly noticed. _I'll have to hide these emotions from them a bit better,_ thought Sai. But, he was grateful for his comrades' support. He also knew that he didn't want to leave her, and not just because he promised her. But Yamato and Sakura were right; she is in the care of THE best medical ninja. He found some comfort in this. His fake smile faded as they walked out of the hospital and joined Naruto._  
_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Danzo stood in the middle of The Foundation's underground base. He waited as two of his subordinates walked in from the south passage escorting an old woman. The two shinobi kelt in front of their lord and presented the guest. The old woman whore a long tattered cloak to hide her wrinkled appearance.

"Do not dare to be in my presence in that form" commanded Danzo.

Though her cloak hid her face from Danzo, a wicked smile grew on her lips. The woman let out a cackle of a laugh. "Very well my Lord." The old woman whispered some words and a dark light enveloped her body. The woman's hunched back straightened and the tattered cloak became new. When the dark light had faded, she curtsied like a princess would to her lord. She removed her hood to revile a young woman of no more than 30 with a most unnatural beauty. She smiled her wicked smile.

"Danzo-sama, it has been too long. When your two thrones told me you had requested a visit my heart jumped in ecstasy. Please, how may I be of service to you" she said seductively while never averting her gaze from Danzo. She curtsied once again. Danzo extended his hand to her and raised her up from her curtsy.

"Aniseed, I requirer your keen eyes and knowledge. Tell me, what do you see" has he handed her some pictures. She looked them over and her eyes grew curious, furious, and shocked all at the same time.

"Where did you find her?"

"So, you recognize her?"

"Danzo-sama...It is I who saw her die."

"Then you will gladly help her die again?"

"It is understandable why your efforts have not been successful. I must consult the dark spirits of Achillea Clan first before taking action." She turned and walked away. "Gather what information you can; I shall keep your hands clean of this."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Almost a week had pasted. The Hokage summoned for Kakashi and Tenzo.

"Things are not going as smoothly as you thought they would?" stated Kakashi. He knew the Hokage did not usually summoned for the two of them without good reason.

Tsunade sat at her desk, clearly in thought, while Tenzo and Shizune stood in silence.

"We had anticipated some issues..." She looked up to meet the gaze of both of the former Anbu. "She was extremely weak and fragile. We knew that injecting too much chakra into her to release the genjutsu would poss a great risk. And knowing that a large amount would be needed as the jutsu was from a Sharigan, the risks were even higher. This we planned for, as we did lose her at one point during the procedure."

"Then she is stable now?" Asked Tenzo

"She was..." Said Shizune

"A couple of days ago I ordered her release from the intensive care unit under heavy guard. However, from the reports from the assigned nurse, that very evening she had begun to convulse violently; They couldn't find a cause to the sudden symptoms. When Shizune and I arrived she had already flatlined twice , but we managed to get her back, and stabilized."

"What did you find?" Asked Kakashi

"Barely traceable amounts of a very fatale, very rare, poison in her blood. It spread extremely fast. The mystery here is that there was so little that there should not have been any serious effects. We are trying to gather as much data as possible." There was a pause, then a sad smirk came over the Hokage's face, "She is a fighter. But how long she will continue to fight is unknown. The research is being done to see if there is anything we can do, but nothing so far."

"How rare is this poison?" Asked Kakashi

"So rare that it should not still exist. The specific branch of the Aburame chan that this poison was once common to, is "supposedly" all dead" the Hokage said with an underlining tone.

There was a long, almost dangerous, silence in the room. Both of the kunoichi knew exactly what, and who, their Hokage was hinting at and what their new mission was.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were summoned to the Hokage's office right after their captains' meeting. Tsunade commended the team, and more specifically Sai, for the excellent work with Mai.

"We have run into some issues, but, nothing to worry about" she lied. "She is not yet awake but, you may visit her."

The senior shinobi watched as their young subordinates sighed in relief at the good news. Sakura immediately suggested getting some flowers before visiting and Naruto opted to go with her, suggesting it be like a date. Sakura sighed and shook her head. Sai said nothing. Though he looked somewhat at ease with the news, and agreed with Sakura's suggestion, he did not seem to be there at the same time. The team bowed to their Hokage and left. Naruto, Sakura, and Tenzo lead the group as Sai and Kakashi followed behind.

"Something on your mind Sai?" asked Kakashi, making sure not to be heard by the others.

The artist nin looked to him and made a weak attempt at a smile. "No, not at all senpai. I'm still a bit tired from the last mission, that's all".

Kakashi looked away, "I guess you'll be able to keep your promise now that you can visit." No response. His thoughts lingered for a moment; _Sai, what are you hiding?_

The team walked silently until departing for their homes. When Sai arrived at his residence, he went to his desk, turned on the lamp, and pulled out a folded piece of paper from the drawer. The paper had a drawing of himself on it like the one he gave Mai, and in the palm of his drawn hand, a mouse; an exact copy of the picture he gave Mai. He laid the page on the desk, then closed his eyes in concentration. He'd been working on a new technique prior to her arrival, and it had already proven useful. Mai's copy of his drawing was in the side table in her hospital room. The mouse on her copy came to life. It looked out from a hole in the table, and watched her as the nurses did their check up. Sai kept watch over Mai as much as he could most days, and kept watch most of tonight. Around 1AM he stopped. He needed to get some rest if he wanted to avoid questioning from Kakashi-senpai, and it would be much worse if his fellow kinoichi started to question him.

* * *

"Mai" means Dance

"Aniseed" = a type of flower that means "restoration of youth"

"Frangipani" = a type of flower that means "protection and shelter"


End file.
